Con un sólo beso me basta
by Rose Hatake Nara
Summary: Un oneshot Kakashi/Rin, que describe un encuentro anhelado entre ellos. Con mucho cariño para Ellistriel.


**Este one shot va dedicado con mucho cariño para mi amiga Fan de Kakashi Ellistriel. No, querida amiga, no me he olvidado de ti ni de tu hermosísimo fic, es que el tiempo me está comiendo la vida. Prometo llevarla más despacio. **

* * *

Caminaba pausadamente ajena a los ojos de Souta que la escudriñaban tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

El atardecer llegaba a su fin. La imagen del camino era hermosa y a Rin le encantaban. Las veredas tapizadas con las hojas naranjas y cobrizas anunciaban el otoño. A pesar de encontrarse absorta y lejana, en su rostro estaba gravada una sonrisa colmada de viejos recuerdos.

Kakashi, el soberano absoluto de sus pensamientos, regresaría ese día de una misión. En pocos minutos estaría frente a aquel que le había encadenado a su yugo sin saberlo.

En realidad, y a pesar de que hacía más de cinco años que Obito había muerto, ambos se habían negado el derecho de hablar sobre el tema, por miedo a herirse. "Un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus sentimientos", era una de las reglas del Código que regía su profesión y ella bien sabía que la había roto mucho tiempo atrás.

Al parecer, ese sentimiento se había enterrado para dar paso a la frialdad y a la lejanía de ambos. Necesitaba confirmar que había logrado liberarse de aquella deliciosa obsesión que encadenaba su anodina vida. Ese día lo vería otra vez y se demostraría asimisma que ya no le dominaba su recuerdo.

Y allí, mientras recorría las calles nocturnas y solitarias de Konoha, se encontraba él, justo en frente de su puerta, con aquella aura de carisma que le rodeaba.

- ¡Yo! –saludó Hatake Kakashi recostado en una de las columnas que sostenían el edificio de apartamentos donde residía Rin.

-¿Kakashi? –preguntó con extrañeza a modo de saludo.

-¡Kakashi-Sensei! –exclamó el joven e inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Souta, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Qué tal tu lesión? –preguntó amistosamente el Ninja Copia refiriéndose al hombro lastimado en su pasada misión juntos.

-Mucho mejor luego de la terapia que me aplica diariamente Rin Sensei –contestó con una sonrisa.

-¡Me alegro! –exclamó Kakashi guardando el libro en el bolso de su espalda.

-Y, ¿a qué debemos tu presencia, Kakashi? –preguntó desde atrás Rin con cierta inquietud en la voz.

-Necesito hablarte, Rin –fue su simple respuesta acompañada de aquella forma tan peculiar de sonreír, cerrando completamente sus ojos.

-Pasa –le invitó, mientras colocaba la llave en la cerradura y la giraba.

-Yo seguiré mi camino –anunció el joven Souta- ahora mucho mejor porque sé que te dejaré protegida –terminó por despedirse agitando la mano hacia ellos.

-¿Por qué demonios creen que necesito ayuda? –exclamó con ira la rubia mientras buscaba la llave en su bolso.

A pesar de tener varios años viviendo en aquel pequeño departamento, parecía haber olvidado la manera peculiar en que se debía colocar la llave para que la cerradura cediera.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos, Kakashi le tomó la mano con cariño y se dedicó a abrir la puerta, logrado en el primer intento. Rin le indicó con la mano que pasara y se giró para esconder el nerviosismo que le provocaba su presencia.

-Prepararé té –anunció ella. No era una invitación, era un escape.

Kakashi se recostó en el único sofá que amueblaba la pequeña estancia donde residía su amiga. Era increíble como una mujer podía convertir aquel cuchitril en un espacio tan acogedor, cálido y humano.

El incomparable aroma de jazmín en contacto con la piel de Rin le recordaba los tempranos atardeceres de Konoha. Ese dulce olor estaba impregnado en todo el lugar. Sensual. Único. Le fascinaba la manera en que esa mágica y misteriosa fragancia ponían en libertad sus sentidos y soñaba.

Esa mujer era su amiga de infancia, a quién había amado su mejor amigo. Recordó como Obito le pidió a la hora de su muerte que cuidara de ella y como, una vez más, le iba a fallar.

-Aquí tienes –dijo ella ofreciéndole la taza de té y él se hizo espacio para que pudiera acomodarse a su lado.

Kakashi tomó un sorbo y el líquido caliente le quemó la lengua haciéndolo quejarse.

-Tú no cambias, Kakashi –exclamó con dulzura mientras sonreía- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

-Rin…-exclamó Kakashi gratamente sorprendido-Gracias –respondió mirándola fijamente con su ojo visible.

Él aprovechó para recordarse asimismo que estaba allí para hablarle de la solicitud que le había hecho el Cuarto para que entrase en la ANBU y no para embelezarse en su hermosa sonrisa.

-Escuché que te quieren en la ANBU –comentó y Kakashi hizo un ademán de afirmación con la cabeza. Ella continuó- Deberías de aceptar y dejar de atormentarte por la promesa estúpida que le hiciste a Obito.

Kakashi se dejó caer en el sofá y se abstuvo de hacer un comentario. En realidad, estaba allí por aquella promesa o eso quería creer.

- Eres mucho más que todo esto, Kakashi. Eres el mejor de tu generación. Además soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarme sola –terminó sonriendo.

**************************************

-Lo que me dijiste aquel día, Rin –comentó a voz en cuello el Ninja Copia - aquello de tus sentimientos...

-Se esfumó, Kakashi. –Mintió cortante. Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a tomar el último sorbo del te.

La tranquilidad que el ninja aparentaba la sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Quién demonios se creía para venir así, en medio de la noche y sin avisar, revolviendo todo su mundo? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Restregarle en la cara que ella aún moría por él?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Kakashi? -preguntó con los ojos al punto de que les saltaran las lágrimas- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Y, por piedad, dime de una buena vez a qué viniste aquí.

-Rin, yo…

-¡Maldición, Kakashi! –gritó sin ganas de controlar sus lágrimas que ya empezan a brotar- Estoy harta de que todos se preocupen por mí. Todos creen que luego de la muerte de Obito …

-Ya no sé si hago esto por él o por mí, Rin –le interrumpió el ninja con los ojos fijos en la ventana que estaba al frente, evadiendo la mirada inquietante que aquel comentario había provocado en su amiga.

Kakashi permaneció unos minutos inalterable mientras el interior de Rin se revolvía en un torbellino de sentimientos y emociones incapaz de controlar. A pesar de querer seguir fiel al juramento que se había hecho de no demostrarle sus sentimientos, había fallado. Aquel comentario había abofeteado vilmente su tranquilidad.

El silencio se hizo presente traspasando la quietud de la noche. El hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha miraba por el rabillo del ojo las sombras de la silueta femenina, extasiado al ver como esa pequeña y delicada figura detenían la noche y la luna parecía dormirse en su frente. La mente le indicaba que saliera inmediatamente de aquel lugar. Aunque quisiera negarlo, deseaba con fuerza animal el sabor de los labios de aquella mujer. No tenía forma de explicarse porqué demonios le pasaba eso con ella.

Y pensar que aquel funesto día el hubiese sido capaz de abandonarla por seguir un ideal fantasma. Si no hubiese sido por Obito, ella no viviría y él no podría gozar de su presencia.

El ritmo cardíaco de él corría a mil por horas al verla entrecerrar los ojos y aspirar el aroma que penetraba la habitación proveniente de las hojas de los Alcanforeros humectadas con el frío de la noche otoñal. Su propio aliento le quemó y retiró la máscara de su cara.

Rin se giró hacia él y al verle así, cansado, reclinado justo a su lado, suavizó la mirada y no pudo evitar llevar su mano izquierda a la maraña de cabellos grises. Sus dedos sintieron la espesura de las hebras rebeldes y lo miró abrir ambos ojos, mostrándole aquel Sharingan que ella había transplantado. Ella era la única mujer que le había visto así, completamente vulnerable.

-Yo estaré bien, Kakashi. Te lo prometo –dijo dulcemente y sonriendo. Una imagen muy subjetiva para él.

La cabeza del ninja insistía en que mantuviera la distancia, pero en el momento en que ella le sonrió con aquella dulzura transparentando sus sentimientos, y cuando sintió la caricia en sus cabellos, su mente se convirtió en un espacio en blanco lleno de turbaciones, negando lo innegable.

Sin querer entender razones, colocó el libro a su lado y tomó a Rin de la cintura acercándola a él. La notó estremecerse del sólo contacto, maravillado al saber que ella aún sentía. Cien mil barreras se interponían, sólo una le hacía seguir y decidió llevarse de ella.

El calor de la mano de Kakashi quemaba, sembrando en la piel el fuego que necesitaba su deseo. Sus ojos se nublaron y prefirió cerrarlos, olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar por la seducción infinita del movimiento de aquella mano áspera.

-Kakashi…-susurró al sentir la cálida e irregular respiración tan cerca a su boca.

Los ojos se nublaron y su nombre quedó suspendido en el más hermoso silencio. Sentir aquellos labios tan deseados, resucitando los suyos, danzando en perfecta armonía perfecta y suavemente salvaje.

Ella se dejó llevar por el camino marcado por el perfil de sus labios, surcando su memoria, comprimiendo aquel momento, eterno y gozoso, allí donde la memoria se hace eterna.

Por segundos se separaban para recuperar el aliento, sin hablar, encontrando los años extraviados, más ninguno se atrevió a pasar esas aguas. Ambos sabían que aquello no era más que un momento y no se atrevieron a saltar las barreras de su amistad.

Respirando juntos aquella hermosa angustia, emitiendo quejidos que hablaban por ellos, besándose hasta adormecer sus labios, hasta que el sueño les nubló los ojos y se negaron vehementemente hasta la inoportuna llegada del sol.

Kakashi despertó casi al mediodía con ella dormida en sus brazos. Decidió seguir el camino que ella le había indicado, sería un ANBU. Lo peor de todo era la realidad que le mostraba el saber que aquel delicioso encuentro sólo fue eso, un momento y nada más.

La miró desde el umbral, hermosa e inocente, llena de vida. Enajenado por la respiración de su boca y su deseo por ella, se odió asimismo por ser tan estúpido y no quedarse allí con ella.

El viento comenzó a soplar un poco más fuerte desvistiendo la cortina de la habitación, hacía frío, él ya no estaba. Rin sonrió feliz y dejó que el sueño volviera invadir aquel perfecto amanecer. No quería abrir los ojos. Era mejor así. Perfecto.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


End file.
